Holograms are records of the interference patterns created by two or more light or other radiation waves. In order for the waves to interfere they must have different phase properties. In current holography methods the waves that are to be interfered are passed through different optical paths that impart different phase properties on each wave. In one class of methods of single-path holography, the waves are commonly given different phase properties by being passed through or reflected off of digitized phase patterns displayed on a spatial light modulator (SLM) or other optical element. In another class of methods for self-interference holography, the waves originate from a single wave and are split by a beam splitter, then reflected off differing mirrors before being recombined in the last part of the beam path and brought to interfere. All of these methods produce holograms that may suffer from significant defects due to slight mismatches in optical path length, quantization errors or undesired diffraction effects of the SLM or other optical element. Apparatuses, systems and/or methods that allow all the waves to pass in the same optical path while receiving different phase properties, without being subject to unnecessary reflections or quantization errors or undesired diffraction effects, would be desirable in the field of holography.